List of Maria episodes
The following is an episode list for the animated television series Maria. This episode list includes specials and episodes. Season 1 # The Story of Maria # Fauna's Wedding # Maria Goes to School # The Big Treehouse # Maria Goes to Camp # Maria's Birthday # Maria's Play # Savannah Stays Overnight # Maria's Bedtime # Maria at the Parade # Maria's Money # Maria at the Fair # Maria Goes International # A Baby # Maria Walks Around the Block Season 2 # The Talent Show # Maria Helps Mrs. Jennis # Vanessa's Birthday Party # Maria's Valentine # Paige's First Day of School # Maria's Beach Party # Georgia is Born # Ballet Class # Maria Flies a Kite # It's the Fourth of July # Booth's Birthday # Maria Goes Swimming # Maria Goes to the Dentist # The Classroom Pictures For the Wall # Maria Says No Season 3 # Maria and the Shadow # Maria and the Four Seasons # Maria and the Parrot # At the Snowy Beach # Maria's Bathtime # Maria Goes to the Playground # Maria Goes to the Movies # No TV For Maria # Maria in the Snow # Maria and the Pets # Maria and the Tooth Fairy # Miranda's Big Wish # Maria Feels Sick # Maria's Circus # Maria Has Trouble at School Season 4 # Maria Goes on Vacation # Maria Makes Salad # Maria's Babysitter # Maria Goes to the Doctor # Maria's Halloween # Girl Scout Brownies # Maria Stays For Dinner # Maria Goes to the Hospital # The Best Way to Play # Olivia's Birthday # Trouble with Savannah # Katherine's Tea Party # Maria's Grandma Visit # Maria's Thanksgiving # Maria at the Library Season 5 # Maria's Bike # Maria's Pajama Party # Maria Plays Baseball # Dad's Office # Maria's Piano Practice # Maria at a Sleepover # Chelsea Boym to the Rescue # Maria's Blankie # A Big House in the Sky # Maria Goes on a Picnic # Maria's Christmas # Maria Goes Out to Eat # Maria Makes Breakfast # Maria and the Bubbles # Grandma and Grandpa's Anniversary Season 6 # Soccer Practice # Maria's Dance Party # The Book Tree # Maria in the Dark # Maria and Ice Cream # Nicholas's Birthday Party # Maria's Clubhouse # Maria Watches Walter # Maria at a Retirement Party # Maria Goes to Tanya's Costume Party # Maria is It # Maria Goes to the Beach # Maria Rides a Horse # Maria Goes Fishing # Maria's Paper Butterflies Season 7 # Hayley's Panda Prize # Maria's Gymnastics # Maria Goes Camping # Rebecca's Birthday # Maria's Cousin Catastrophe # Maria's Manners # Maria Visits Chelsea # The Blackout # Maria and Zola at the City # Maria's Field Trip # Girl Scouts Camping # Family Fun Day # Maria's Special Day at School # Grandma's Birthday # Caring Hearts Season 8 # Maria Paints Pottery # Chelsea's Vacation # Easter at Whitney's House # Sarah Stays Overnight # Maria Goes Ice Skating # Tiana Stays with Maria # Pajama Day # Maria's Weekend at Grandma's # Teddy's Big Day Out # Lauren's Birthday # Maria Gets Lost # Maria and Hannah # Maria's Garden # Maria and Caitlin Go to the Beach # Maria's New Year's Eve Season 9 # Camping in the Backyard # Whitney's Birthday # The Real Beach Party # Maria in the Race # Alexandra's School Concert # Kayla's Baby Brother # Frida Sits on a Railroad Track # Maria Babysits # Maggie's Birthday # Booth Goes to the Farm # Crecia’s Soccer Game # Melanie's Birthday Party # Maria Goes to School with Lucy # Barbra's Dream Wedding # The Best Day Ever Category:Lists